


Prompt #29

by Ambros



Series: Tumblr Prompts [30]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Highschool AU, Human AU, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Teenage Awkwardness, Tumblr Prompt, a lot of both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambros/pseuds/Ambros
Summary: Rylee on AO3 prompted: Can u make a one shot highschool AU with Alec hardcore crushing on Magnus and Magnus speaks to him and Alec freaks out (blushing, stuttering,etc.) thx





	Prompt #29

**Author's Note:**

> I kept this very short and awkward and fluffy, I hope you like it :)  
> Let me know?

Alec has never missed a lacrosse game. Not even an away game.

Now, his official reason is that his sister and her best-friend are cheerleaders and his parents asked him to drive them back and forth for safety reasons. His  _actual_ reason? Magnus Bane, number eighteen, captain of the lacrosse team.

Magnus is – well, he's  _hot_. Izzy says he's hot in a subtle way – not that Alec likes knowing his sister's tastes when it comes to guys, but better knowing than  _not_ knowing, he guesses – but Alec doesn't agree. Magnus is just plain hot –  _I've-been-staring-at-your-arms-for-hours_  hot.

Not that Alec will ever get a chance to do anything more than stare, of course. Not that he's been staring. He's just – there. He even sits in front of him in a couple of classes. It's not like Alec can avoid looking at him altogether.

But, that's not the point. The point is – Alec is Alec. And, well, he's  _seen_ the guys and the girls Magnus goes out with, and they're the furthest thing away from himself he's ever seen. But that's okay. He doesn't mind. He's fine.

And, back to the point, he's never missed a game.

Except for the last one, the one that they lost because, according to Jace – oh, right, Jace, that's another official reason why he goes to every game –  _Magnus was too busy brooding_.

Which Alec is mildly curious about. He's fairly sure Magnus isn't seeing anyone at the moment – hasn't for a while, so that can't be it.

But that's really all the information he has, and he wouldn't ask Jace to save his life, so. He's at a bit of a dead end. And he really wish he wasn't, because Magnus looks like he's still brooding as he sits by himself with his fries and his burger.

It's because he's so busy glancing at Magnus that he doesn't notice half the lacrosse team approaching his table; he looks at Jace with a questioning frown.

It's Raphael who says: -You will come to the next game,- blunt as usual.

Alec blinks: -I … will?

-Good,- Raphael nods.

-Wait,  _what_?

-Look,- Jace says, -I promised I wouldn't tell but it's affecting the team, so. Magnus has a crush on you too. He played badly because you weren't there.

Alec gapes at all of them.

-What are you all doing here?- comes a vaguely threatening voice behind the team, and they all half-turn to let Magnus through.

Alec is pretty sure his ears are crimson and he closes his mouth when Magnus' eyes land on him; he blushes too.

-Sorry Magnus,- Simon says, patting his shoulder. He doesn't sound very remorseful. -We had to. For the team.

Magnus looks at them with wide eyes as they walk away, leaving the two of them alone.

-Oh my god,- Magnus whispers.

Alec hastily looks down: -It's, uhm. It's okay. I know – I know it was probably a prank?- he winces because he sounded kind of hopeful so it almost turned into a question.

He feels Magnus' eyes on him and his blush deepens: -It  _really_  wasn't,- he says, and Alec's head turns so fast his neck hurts: -What? I mean, you – but I – and last –  _what_?

-How about dinner?- Magnus blurts out, and then winces: -Yes, I mean, sorry, of course I really like y –

-Yes,- Alec says, moving instinctively towards him for the enthusiasm, and Magnus stops, his eyes bright: -To dinner?

The bell rings.

Alec nods, his cheeks still warm.

Magnus starts walking backwards, a bright grin on his face: -Dinner. Okay. Dinner,- and then, before running away: -It's a date!


End file.
